Change Has Come
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Larkstar is dying, but the wise old leader is told by her medicine cat Riverspots that the deputy Rainwillow must learn new ways to lead the clan because "due to the darkest of flames, the code of the warriors would fall and chaos would would the forest." But what if Rainwillow is only focused on living her young life and isnt ready or willing to accept responsibility?
1. Allengices

**ArouraClan:**

**Leader: Larkstar - Elderly blue-silver she-cat with pale green eyes.**

**Deputy: Rainwillow - Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: Riverspots - Blue-gray tabby tom.**

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Goursepelt - Dark gray tom with black paws.**

**Apprentice: Gardenpaw**

**Emberflight - Ginger tabby she-cat**

**Bummblefur - Golden tom with black spots and a white underbelly and paws.**

**Lonewolf - Tom with dark smoky gray (Nearly black) back, head, and tail with lighter gray on his under body from his bottom jaw, wrapping around his legs and paws and tail. (Wolf looking really)**

**Kresteltail - Pale ginger tom.**

**Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Dimflower - Pale golden she-cat with tan belly.**

**Apprentice: Darkpaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Darkpaw - Dark brown she-cat**

**Gardenpaw - Beautiful light brown tabby she-cat.**

**Nightpaw - Black tom. (Medicine cat apprentice) **

**Lightpaw - Pale tan tom.**

**Queens:**

**Sundance - Beautiful long haired golden she-cat. (Mother of Lonewolf's kits: Wolfkit, Cherrykit, and Blossomkit)**

**Moondance - Beautiful silver she-cat. (Mother of Goursepelt's kits: Lionkit, & Runningkit) & (Also sister to Sundance)**

**Lilyfrost - Snowy white she-cat. (Expecting Bummblefur's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Leafpelt - Pale, blind, tabby tom. (Oldest cat in ArouraClan)**

**Bluefur - Pale blue-gray she-cat.**

**Mousejaw - White and black tom.**

**FallenClan:**

**Leader: Lunastar - Silver she-cat**

**Apprentice: Silverpaw**

**Deputy: Reedstrike - Dapple tom with amber eyes.**

**Apprentice: Rowanpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Goldenshine - Golden she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Fuzzytail - Black and white long-haired tom.**

**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

**Juniperwing - White tom with ginger spots**

**Heartflow - Pinkish-gray she-cat**

**Apprentice: Sweetpaw**

**Thistelfang - Shaggy gray tom.**

**Rosewillow - Reddish-pink she-cat.**

**Falconpelt - Brown tom.**

**Apprentice: Lionpaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Lionpaw - Long-haired golden tom.**

**Sweetpaw - Pink-red she-cat**

**Whitepaw - White tabby tom**

**Silverpaw - Beautiful silver she-cat with ice-blueish-purple eyes**

**Rowanpaw - Ginger tom**

**Queens:**

**Fernwhisker - Torotieshell she-cat (Expecting Falconpelt's kits)**

**Elders:**

**None**

**Cats Outside Of Clans:**

**Amari: Silver and gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Quan's kits)**

**Quan: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Amari's mate)**

**June: Wise old black dog who is friends with the forest cats, and kittypets.**

**Bone: Brown tom with green eyes.**

**Fang: Light smoky black tabby she-cat.**

**Venus: Golden she-cat**

**Tiger: Brown tabby tom.**

**Nightmare: Black tom**


	2. Prolouge

The sunlight was covered by dark storm clouds that cluttered the sky, a pale gray she-cat padded alone feeling the wind brush through her fur as she walked along a narrow dirt path within the forest. Her blue eyes were focused on what her mother and father told her moons before as she and her brother watched them have a slow and extrememly painful death. "_You must be strong my kits, hold onto each other and be strong that way you will be safe." _It hurt her to even think of what happened to her parents all those moons ago, she was only a kit about to become an apprentice in another moon. She always wanted to blame herself for her parents deaths, but her brother Goursepelt said it wasnt either of their faults. From that day each feline followed their parents instructions everyday by looking out for one another. Goursepelt was extrememly protective older brother to her, and he never left his sisters side. The only way she got to have her alone time is when Larkstar needed him to stay in camp while she went away, since Rainwillow was the clan deputy she didnt need another warriors permission to leave camp. She left Lonewolf in charge because the senior warrior was extremely strong, and wise. If she hadn't taken the role as deputy every cat in the clan knew that Lonewolf would become deputy then leader when Larkstar died.

Rainwillow then stopped where a bush of red roses that grew over two graves. It was where the clan decided to burrie her parents. She could still remember their scents, names, voices, and what they looked like. Her mother was a beautiful light silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes named Icewhisper, while her father was a reddish-brown tom with green eyes, his name was Oakwillow. "Mother, father. . . " the she-cat mewed lightly as she stared at their graves. "I miss you both, and soon you will be proud of me because when Larkstar dies I shall be leader of the clan and I'd do my best to lead it just in your honor." She knew that her father always wanted to be leader because of his strength and wisedom. She was even named after her father, Rain_willow_ is in honor of her father because she was like him in many ways. The beautiful feline sighed sadly and pressed her nose against the rose petals with tears falling from her eyes. It felt as if her parents spirits were sitting beside her with their pelts brushing against hers. _Once I am leader, Goursepelt will be my deputy and we'd be a perfect team to lead the clan._

Paw steps sounded behind the beautiful she-cat forcing her to spin around with her claws unsheathed and her teeth bared. "Who goes there," she growled angrily as she got herself ready to fight if she needed to. "Calm yourself Rainwillow it is I, Larkstar." an elderly voice called from the shadows of the large tree before a lovely blue-silver she-cat with green eyes stepped foward into the light. "I am sorry Larkstar, you startled me . . ." The beautiful deputy calmed her self down and turned to face her parents grave. Larkstar sat next to her deputy and sighed "you miss them dont you," Larkstar's question came as a suprise because every cat in the clan knew that Rainwillow really missed her parents and she wanted to see them once again. Their death effected her the most of her and her brother. "Yes Larkstar I-" the deputy stopped talking once she noticed a black shadow swipe across the forest, she tensed. It was to large to be a clan cat, what was it?

Moments later she sniffed the air and finally reconized the scent. Wolves. The deputy stood to her paws and took her fighting stance infront of Larkstar, she knew that she would have to protect her leader even at the cost of her own life, being leader was important to her but she would not fail her parents, or her clan by being selfish and allowing Larkstar to fight a wolf in her condition. She awaited an attack from the front but she didnt know that the wolves had gotten even more clever. A dark black wolf struck her from the side and forced the feline to slam against a large oak tree. _"Stand to your paws my daughter, you are a strong warrior. You must fight!" _she could hear her fathers voice telling her to rise once again to protect Larkstar. _Yes father,_ she felt her paws were weak but she forced herself to stand again and rush toward the wolf who had her leader pinned to the floor. There was blood pouring from the elderly she-cats side, this was her final life and Rainwillow was not going to allow a wolf to take it as long as she had a chance to fight.

She lunged at the dark gray wolf biting into its neck, the large predator howled loudly and sent her flying into a bramble bush before chasing after her. It crashed into the bush and the thorns of the brambles sliced its muzzel and face wide open, Rainwillow knew this was a safe place other then the trees to hide from the wolves. She took a deep breath and swiped her claws against its eyes ripping them open and causing them to bleed heavily. After hearing the wolf screek in pain she raced to where Larkstar was laying and dragged her injuried leader into a bramble bush and hovered over her body. "L-Larkstar your injuried," she gasped. Rainwillow hadn't noticed that the back of her leaders neck was ripped open. "Rainwillow, listen to me . ." Larkstar could barely speak, her breathing was coming in short gasps. "I am going to die, and you will become the leader of ArouraClan."

Rainwillow shook her head, "n-no! your not going to die, I have so much to do before I become leader, get a mate, have kits, live life! Larkstar you cant die!" Rainwillow was a young, playful cat, she really didnt want to become leader while she was young, she rather have been old as a leader. "Listen to me, your clan comes before you, you will become leader now, promise me you will not give up," The she-cats looked into each others eyes for several minutes, dare she take this responsibility, and yet it was her job. "I promise Larkstar."


	3. Chapter 1

It had been six days since Larkstar's death, Rainwillow had become Rain_star _the night that her former leader joined StarClan. It really hurt her to be leader now because the tom who'm she really liked Foxflight would not take her as a mate because she was leader. It wasnt because he said he wouldn't its because she already knew he wouldn't. She would be to busy to cuddle with him. Larkstar had kits while being leader, Dimflower was one of her three daughters while Sundance, and Moondance were her other two daughters. How was she supossed to have anymore fun like she use to even before becoming deputy of the clan. _So much to think about . . . _She though to herself, her eyes were dull with sorrow for the death of Larkstar. "Rainstar," a voice called from the entrance she reconized the voice to belong to Lonewolf, "come in Lonewolf," she ordered softly before the senior wolf-like warrior padded inside the den. The tom stared at the young she-cat calmly, "It is sad that Larkstar is dead isn't it?" he mummled solemly.

What did that mean? Of course it was sad that Larkstar died, and what was worse she couldnt do much to protect her from the wolves! "Yes, Lonewolf." She replied, the feline honestly wasnt use to his warrior name anymore, not even use to Sundance's kits name Wolfkit. The warrior growled, not in anger but in annouyance, "Even so, you are leader of the clan now and this clan needs you more, Rainstar you must chose a deputy NOW," She stared at him, _Shouldn't I be the one ordering him around? _Rainstar stood to her paws and sighed "I've decided on my deputy." She padded from the den with her senior warrior right behind her. She jumped to the top of the high ledge and took a deep breath, "Let all cats old enough to cat their own prey gather benieth the high ledge for a clan meeting!" At the sound of her voice the cats gathered in the ArouraClan camp clearing all gazing up with wondering eyes at their new leaders.

The young leader sighed, she knew how she was going to start this clan meeting off "We all know that Larkstar's death is an awful tragedy," she mewed lightly, "but StarClan has given me the gift of nine lives to lead us through all of the good and bad times which I plan to do for many moons. So now I must chose a deputy to ArouraClan, and my choice is Goursepelt." She looked to her brother with a smile on her face. The gray tom looked suprised and smiled back at his sister, "thank you Rainstar." she nodded and then looked over to the clan, "as long as I am ArouraClan's leader I will do my best to serve you well with this gift of nine lives."


	4. Chapter 2

The ArouraClan leader streched her back as she yawned, the sunlight was beaming down upon her pale gray pelt warming her whole body. She looked around the clearing, watching Moondance's and Sundance's kits playing happily together next to where the apprentices were showing each other things their mentors taught them in their lessons. ArouraClan seemed to be getting along very well even though Rainstar had only been leader for a few weeks. She padded over to where the senior warrior were gathered together, Lonewolf was always telling them different ways to improve their hunting and fighting skills. It was very understandable because Lonewolf was the son of the nobel warrior who died long ago when Larkstar was and kit and the leader before her was only an apprentice. Something was different this time, Lonewolf and the rest of the senior warriors were serious looking.

"We must stop them from entering our territory or else we'll have an all out blood battle with FallenClan." Lonewolf sounded as if he were being serious about an all out blood battle, Rainstar flicked her ears and the warriors seperated to allow their new leader to step in the middle of the circle and stand infront of Lonewolf, "whats going on?" she demanded. Several moments passed before he answered her, "rouges of a fallen clan are causing problems by stealing prey and injuring warriors from FallenClan. We may be accused because these cats have been collecting the scent of ArouraClan by sleeping in our old nests, we're unsure which cat they smell like so Lunastar will suspect us for all of the problems. I caught a rouge but she was heavily pregnant with kits." Rainstar growled, "where did this rouge go?" she demanded.

Lonewolf sighed, "she escaped, but next time she will not" he continued to look into Rainstar's eyes calmly. The clan leader shook her head, _Its bad enough that Larkstar is dead, and that I cannot have kits with Foxflight but now I must deal with rouges causing problems between us and FallenClan._ She padded back and fourth before making a firm decision, "Lonewolf watch the camp. Goursepelt, and Emberflight come with me we're travling to talk with Lunastar." Every cat looked at her in suprise, "Your only taking Emberflight and Goursepelt?" Lonewolf mewed, his eyes were not approving of his new leaders choice but her mind was made up, if she took every warrior then the life of the clan would have to stop while they await for them to return. "Yes Lonewolf. The queens and elders must be fed, and by the time I return I plan of calling the clan together."

She knew that Darkpaw, and Lightpaw were the oldest apprentices, and there wasnt much their mentors could teach them anymore. She knew that it was about time they'd become warriors, Larkstar was going to do it before she died anyway but her ninth life was taken away to quickly for her to do so. "But Rainstar," he protested somemly. She growled at him and stared at him, "No Lonewolf, this is for me to do." She saw the suprise in the young felines eyes, Lonewolf's ears lowered against his head and he dipped his head in respect to his leader before watching her leave with Emberflight and Goursepelt. _Mother, father please look over us as we travle to solve this situation._


End file.
